While decorating a cake, it is often difficult to comfortably and conveniently decorate the whole cake as one must spin the cake in order to decorate all regions of the cake. Initially, for display and convenience, the cake decorator would place the cake on a stand in order to raise the cake off of the work surface. Over the years, features were added to cake stands such as providing a rotating mechanism in the platter. This allowed the decorator to more easily decorate the whole cake while staying in a fixed position. Additionally, cake stands have been made that allow the platter to tilt to various angles in order to make the cake decorating more convenient. Some cakes stands have been produced that combine both the tilting and rotating function. However, these designs have been difficult to operate and have limited tilting positions.
The present invention is provided as a cake stand that can both rotate and tilt in a wide variety of positions. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present invention is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.